graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Snow (powieść)
Lord Dowódca Jon Snow 'znany również jako 'Bękart z Winterfell, Lord Snow lub Lord Wrona - bękarci syn lorda Winterfell i namiestnika Północy Eddarda Starka i nieznanej kobiety. Przyrodni brat Robba, Sansy, Ariy, Brana i Rickona Starków. Brat z Nocnej Straży, giermek i osobisty zarządca 997 lorda dowódcy Jeora Mormonta. W czasie obrony Muru przed Mance Rayderem, Jon przeszedł na stronę dzikich aby poznać ich plany a następnie powrócił do Czarnego Zamku, gdzie bardzo się zasłużył w obronie zamku a następnie po śmierci dowódcy obejmując władze nad obroną Muru przez nadciągającą armią dzikich. Po zakończeniu bitwy został na krótki czas uwięziony z powodu zarzutu o dezercje. Ostateczne został z zarzutów oczyszczony a następnie wybrany przez braci na 998 Lorda Dowódce Nocnej Straży. Jon doprowadził do wielu zmian na Murze z czego najważniejszą był sojusz z dzikimi. Snow został zasztyletowany w przez swych braci w Czarnym Zamku. Książka nie podaje czy lordowi dowódcy udało się przeżyć. Jonowi zawsze towarzyszy jego wilkor -albinos Duch, a pozostaniu lordem dowódcą czarny kruk jego poprzednika. Jon jest jednym z głównym bohaterów serii oraz jej narratorów. Odtwórcą jego roli w adaptacji sagi jest Kit Harington. Wygląd i Charakter Jon w chwili rozpoczęcia sagi ma ponad czternaście lat. Ma charakterystyczną dla rodu Starków urodę: ciemne, matowe włosy, pociągłą, bladą, poważną twarz oraz ciemnoszare oczy. Jest szczupłym, wysokim i pełnym gracji młodzieńcem. Potrafi biegle władać bronią. Po przystąpieniu do Nocnej Straży nosi czarne stroje. Jon, podobnie jak jego ojciec, jest bardzo honorowy. Dysponuje również odwagą i jest opanowanym, rozważny jak na swój wiek. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca potrafi nagiąć swoją dumę by osiągnąć wyznaczony cel. Wierzy w Starych Bogów. Młodzieniec miał pewien żal do świata, że urodził się bękartem. Jego marzeniem, ukrytym nawet przed nim samym, jest zostanie lordem Winterfell. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w zawiązaniu opartej na łagodnej rywalizacji przyjaźni z bratem, Robbem, Jon nigdy nie marzył jednak o Winterfell ponieważ uważał że gdyby to zrobił zdradził by swoją rodzinę w sercu. Jest bardzo lojalny i zawsze starta się dotrzymywać słowa, do mimo że miał kilka krotność w porzuceniu straży to jednak wytrwał i pozostał w niej. Potrafił współczuć innym ludziom, szczególnie tak jak on dotkniętym przez życie, takim jak Samwell Tarly lub Tyrion Lannister. Duży wpływ na psychikę Jona miał romans z włóczniczką Ygritte. Najbliższą mu osobą jest przyrodnia siostra Arya Stark. Jon podobnie jak brat Bran i siostra Arya jest Wargiem, dzięki czemu może wchodzić w umysł swego wilkora. Jon jest osobą bardzo charyzmatyczną potrafiącą skłoni ludzi do słuchania oraz twardym negocjatorem, dowodem na to jest zawarcie sojuszu między strażą a dzikimi odwiecznymi wrogami, cz też sprawne negocjacje ze Stannisem. Jon bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, próbował nawet zdezerterować ze straży aby przyłączyć się do brata w wojnie, po tym kiedy dochodzą do niego coraz to nowe wieści o śmierci braci, bardzo to przeżywa. Książka nie podaje nam informacji o prywatnym herbie Jona, jednak mistrz Gregor R.R. Martin stwierdza że jego osobistym herbem jest jego miecz z valyriańskiej stali w odwróconych barwach rodu Starków. Historia Wczesne Życie w Winterfell thumb|206px|Lord Eddard Stark - ojciec JonaTajemnice narodziny i prawdziwego pochodzenia Jona jest owiana (jak narzazie) mgłami tajemnicy. Nie wiadomo kim była matka Jona ani gdzie się urodził. Najprawdopodobniej został słodzony w czasie Rebelii Roberta Baratheona przez lorda Winterfell Eddarda Starka, Jon urodził się mięcej więcej 283 roku AL. Stark po powrocie na Północ do Winterfell zabrał bękarta ze sobą do domu i otwarcie przed całą Północą nazwał go swym synem, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu świeżej żony Eddarda lady Catelyn Tully która wielokrotnie błagała swego męża aby odesłał bękarta z Wintrefell, jednak Stark nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Tak więc Jon pozostał w Winterfell i wychowywał się razem ze swym przyrodnim bratem Robbem Starkem, którego szczerze pokochał. Obaj bracia byli nieodłącznymi towarzyszami a jednocześnie rywalami, konkurującymi ze sobą we wszystkim i przy tym czerpiąc masę radości. Młody Sonw został wychowany w wierze ojca, co zaowocowała tym że czci Starych Bogów, jego nauką jazdy konnej i walki zajmował się zbrojmistrz Winterfell ser Rodrik Cassel zaś czytania, pisania, rachunków, historii i innych tego typu nauk uczył go maester zamku Luwin. Od najmłodszych lat Jon Snow musiał się zmagać ze skazą swego bękarctwa, od najmłodszych lat pozostawał w cieniu starszego prawo urodzonego brata i musiał się zmagać z ciężarem nienawiści jaką żywiła do niego lady Catelyn, ogólnie był traktowany dobrze jednak zawsze czuł się odstępcę, co nieraz dawała mu do zrozumienia lady Catelyn kiedy Jon okazywał się w czymś lepszy od Robba a w czasie uczt zawsze zajmował miejsce dalekie od głównego stołu. Jon zawsze starał się być dobrym i posłusznym synem i często marzył że dzięki temu, za wybitne zasługi jego ojciec oczyści go ze skazy bękarctwa i uczyni Starkiem. Jego skrytym marzeniem było zostanie lordem Winterfell, marzeniem którego później bardzo się wstydził i nie chciał mieć, gdyż uważał że niegodnie jest myśleć o życzy która należy się jemu bratu. Jako syn lorda Eddarda Jon razem z Robbem często jeździli razem z ojcem do ważniejszych grodów północy poznając lordów i zamki w całej krainie, brali udział w zarządzaniu i naradach, podejmowania gości i co ważniejszych zdarzeniach szkoląc się i ucząc. W wieku siedmiu lat poznał sześcioletnią lady Alys Karstark córkę lorda Karholdu Rickarda Karstarka która przybyła razem z ojcem do Winterfell, Jon tańczył z nią podobnie jak Robb, jednak potem Alys stwierdziła że Jon jest okropnie ponury. thumb|300px|Rodzina Starków, od prawej Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran i RickonW następnych latach lord Eddarda i lady Catelyn mieli razem następne dzieci : Sanse (AL 286) Aryie (AL 289), Brana (AL 290) i Rickona (AL 295) Jon bardzo szybko związał się serdecznie ze swym rodzeństwem które szczerze pokochał. Szczególna bliska relacja łączyła go z siostrą Aryą która podobnie jak on czuła się wykluczona z rodziny po za tym oboje odziedziczyli rysy Starków. Po zakończeniu Rebelii Greyjoyów do Winterfell trafił Theon Greyjoy który był zarówno wychowankiem jak i zakładnikiem aby Żelazne Wyspy znów nie powstały. Jon w odróżnieniu od Robba nie lubił Theona i uważał go za osła, nieraz mówił o swych odczuciach w stosunku do Theona Robbowi, i nieraz przestrzegał swego brata przez Greyjoyem, ten jednak nigdy nie potraktował Snowa poważnie. Jon zawsze szanował i podziwił Nocna Straż, po za tym straż dawała szanse zaistnienia i rozwinięcia się, ponieważ na Murze nie liczyło się urodzenie, i często nawet bękarty zachodziły wysoko w hierarchii straży. Snow doszedł do wniosku że jedyna szansa na zdobycie szacunku i pozycji społecznej będzie dopiero w tedy kiedy dołączy do Nocnej Straży, będzie prowadził ludzi do walki jako obrońca Północy niczym jego ulubiony król Daeron, dopiero po przywdzianiu czerni wyzbył się tych złudzeń. Mimo wszystko Jon nim bardziej dorastał zdawał sobie sprawę że perspektywa jego przyszłości jest raczej niewielka i coraz bardziej myślał nad dołączeniem do straży do czego zresztą zachęcał go jego stryj pierwszy zwiadowca na Murze Benjen Stark. Jon podobnie jak jego bracia zaprzyjaźnił się z Cley'em Cerwyn'em, który ze był częstym gościem w Wintrfell, jako że siedzibę Starków i Cerwyne leżały bardzo blisko siebie. W pewnym momencie poznał także Benfreda Tallharta. Wilkory i wizyta króla thumb|288px|Robb, Bran i Jon w czasie egzekucji dezerteraNa początku pierwszego tonu sagi Gry o Tron, poznajemy Jona jako ponurego 14 letniego młodzieńca. Tego dnia Jon wybrał się razem ze swymi braćmi Robbem i Branem oraz swym panem ojcem i jego świtą na egzekucje dezertera z Nocnej Straży. Po egzekucji chwali swego brata Brana że ten dobrze się spisał nie odwracając wzroku od egzekucji oraz kłuci się z Robbem na temat postawy skazanego, twierdząc że dezerter był przerażony. W pewnym monnecie Jon i Robb postanawiają urządzić sobie wyścigi i ścigają się do mostu na rzece. Tam też, przez przypadek, przyrodni bracia znaleźli martwego wilkora oraz piątkę szczeniąt. Po odkryciu tego niezwykłego znaleziska, lord Eddard i jego świta chcieli pozabijać szczeniaki, jednak Jon powstrzymał ojca przed tym, twierdząc, że piątka wilkorów jest darem dla pięciu Starków. Podkreślił tym samym to, że nie jest on Starkiem oraz, że Starzy Bogowie zesłali te wilki. Te argumenty ostatecznie przekonały lorda Starka, aby oszczędzić małe wilkory i pozwolić każdemu ze swoich dzieci zabrać po jednym do domu. Kiedy Starkowie mieli wracać do Winterfell, Snow odkrył odpędzonego od reszty miotu wilkora - albinosa, który stał się jego towarzyszem i otrzymał imię Duch (ze względu na białą sierść i cichy charakter). Niedługo po odnalezieniu wilkorów, do Winterfell przybywa wiadomość o śmierci Królewskiego Namiestnika Jona Arryna, oraz tym że król Robert I Baratheon wybiera się na Północ razem z całą swoją rodziną i dworem aby odwiedzić swego przyjaciela. Jon bierze udział w uczcie powitalnej na cześć króla, podczas której uważnie operuje biesiadników. Jako że Jon jest bękart, nie ma prawa zasiadać na podwyższeniu wśród prawo urodzonego rodzeństwa Starków oraz rodziny królewskiej, zamiast tego musi biesiadować na końcu sali, gdzie raczy się bez umiaru letnim winem i luźnym towarzystwem. W takim stanie odnajduje go jego stryj Benjen, przybyły z Muru na ucztę. Jon rozmawia ze stryjem na temat Nocnej Straży, po raz kolejny Jon zapewnia że jest gotowy do złożenia przysięgi, jednak jego stryj odmawia mu twierdząc że jest na to za młody. Wściekły i rozczarowany Snow wychodzi z uczty na zewnątrz. Na dziedzińcu spotyka Tyriona Lannistera, brata królowej Cersei Lannister. Karzeł dalej kilka rad Jonowi, a po krótkiej rozmowie odchodzi. Po krótkim czasie król Robert proponuje Nedowi Starkowi posadę królewskiego namiestnika na miejsce zmarłego Arryna. Ned przyjmuje propozycje, jednak musi ustalić o losie swoich dzieci, pod wpływem swojej żony Cat, Ned bardzo niechętnie przystaje na propozycje maestera Luwina który twierdzi że Jon chce dołączyć do Nocnej Straży. Lord Stark rozmawia o sprawie dołączenia swego bękarta do Nocnej Straży najpierw z Benjen a dopiero potem z Jonem. Snow po otrzymaniu zgody całymi dniami wałęsa się po Winterfell, przebywając w ustrojonych miejscach, myśląc nad swoimi sprawami, ogólnie unika towarzystwa kogokolwiek w tym rodzeństwa. Jon uważnie również obserwuje zachowanie gości, w tym aroganckiego księcia Joffreya Baratheona, najstarszego syna i dziedzica króla Roberta, w czasie walk treningowych, wywiązuje się kłótnia z pomiędzy księciem a Robbem, Jon który uważnie obserwuje to wydarzenie razem ze swoją siostrą Aryą stwierdza że następca tronu zachowuje się jak : małe gówno. Po czym żegna się z siostrą i odchodzi. Po wypadku w wyniku którego Bran spadł w wieży i zapadł w śpiączkę, cała rodzina Starków jest w ponurym nastroju, w tym Jon który martwi się o swojego brata. W dzień odjazdu na Mur, Jon przybywa do komnaty Brana, w której przebywa lady Stark, mimo zimnego przywitania przez Cat, Snow ją ignoruje i ciepło żegna się z pogrążonym w śpiączce Branem. Po czym schodzi na dziedziniec gdzie spotyka Robba, po krótkiej wymianie zdań Snow i Stark żegnają się ciepło, Jon na koniec odwiedza swoją siostrzyczkę Aryę, która przygotowuje się do podroży na południe, Snow wręcza siostrzyczce prezent którym jest miecz Igła, pożegnanie z siostrą jest według Jona najcieplejsze i będzie mu towarzyszyło w podróży na północ. Podróż na Mur Jon, w wieku 14 lat, opuszcza Winterfell dom swojego dzieciństwa, razem z stryjem Benjenem oraz w towarzystwie karła, brata królowej Tyriona Lannistera oraz dwóch jego ludzi, ich celem jest dotarcie do Muru. Przez długie tygodnie podróżują królewskim traktem, przez Wilczy Las, początkowo często spotykają wioski, pola, osady i obozy, jednak im dalej zapuszczają się na Północ ziemie robią się coraz bardziej bezludne. W pewnym momencie do grupy podróżników dołączył Yoren, wędrowna wrona, czyli werbownik nocnej straży, razem z dwoma gwałcicielami. Dla Jona był ogromnym zaskoczeniem zobaczenia takiego oblicza straży, gdyż do tej pory Jon uważał że na Murze służą ludzie podobni do jego stryja, tym czasem prezentacja Yorena oraz nowych braci do straży była niemalże ogromnym szokiem, Jon mimo iż powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego czy naprawdę jet straż, jednak narazie nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej wiadomości. Dopiero rozmowa z Tyrionem go zmieniła, cyniczny karzeł w czasie rozmowy z bękartem, kiedy gawędzili o smokach i innych rzeczach, uświadomi Jonowi czym naprawdę jest straż, śmietnikiem do którego wyrzuca się odpadki z całego królestwa, zasugerował również że jego ojciec doskonale o tym wiedział, zaś próbę obrony Snowa zbywa śmiechem i ironicznie mówiąc że jego rodzina jest dobra oraz że Jon jest zbyt inteligenty aby uwierzył w piękne słówka o straży, za to wilkor Jona Duch rzuca się na karła. Mimo ciężkiej prawdy, Jon zdaje sobie sprawę z prawdziwości słów karła, pomaga karłowi (lecz najpierw żąda aby ten ładnie o pomoc poprosił) po czym wyznaje Lannisterowi że zamierza pogodzić się z tą świadomością, po czym razem z Tyrionem piją bukłak wina na zgodę, i wracają do obozu. Młodzieniec mimo iż doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego czym jest Nocna Straż oraz że niewiele wielkiego go tam czeka, nadaj chce do niej dołączyć. Następne tygodnie podróży do Muru Jon spędza w towarzystwie stryja oraz Tyriona, szczerze się z nim zaprzyjaźniając. Początki w Nocnej Straży Trudne początki --- Samwell Tarly --- Służba na Murze Złożenie Przysięgi --- Żywe Trupy --- Ucieczka z Muru --- Wyprawa za Mur Białodrzewo -- Twierdza Crastera --- Pięść Pierwszych Ludzi --- Misja w wąwozie Pisków z Qhorinem Półrękiem --- Wśród dzikich Spotkanie z Królem za Murem --- Romans z Ygritte --- Wspinaczka na Mur --- Na Wszystkie Dni Które Nadejdą --- Obrona Muru przed dzikimi Bitwa o Czarny Zamek --- Obrona Muru --- Bitwa pod Murem --- Niemoralna Propozycja Propozycja Stannisa Baratheona --- Wybory lorda dowódcy --- 998 Lord Dowódca Nocnej Straży Trudne początki lorda dowódcy --- Cisza w szeregach, konsolidacja władzy w Czarnym Zamku --- Współpraca ze Stannisem Baratheonem --- Wsparcie Wolnych Ludzi i pomoc Melisandre --- Alys Karstark --- Sojusz z Dzikimi --- Różowy List i zamach --- Ciekawostki * Jego ulubioną postacią historyczną jest król Daeron I Targaryen Młody Smok który podbił Dorne. * W dzieciństwie kiedy rodzeństwo Starkow zeszło do krypt grobowych Jon przebrał się za ducha przerażając swe rodzeństwo, jednak wszystko wyszło na jaw ki edy Arya wymierzyła mu kopniaka. * Jon miał złe zdanie o Theonie Greyjoy'u którego nie lubił i nie ufał mu, nie raz mówił swemu bratu Robbowi że Theon to osioł. Relacje --- Cytaty Jona Cytaty o Jonie --- Kategoria:Ród Stark Kategoria:Postacie z Gry o tron Kategoria:Postacie ze Starcia królów Kategoria:Postacie POV Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Postacie z Nawałnicy mieczy Kategoria:Postacie z Uczty dla Wron Kategoria:Postacie z Tańca ze smokami Kategoria:Bracia Nocnej Straży Kategoria:Zarządcy Nocnej Straży Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Północy Kategoria:Lordowie Kategoria:Lordowie dowódcy Nocnej Straży